


The Missing Piece

by Jakara12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Pregnancy, Future Relationships, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is Allura's Brother, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Post-Pregnancy, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: When Allura was released from the cryo-pod, she expected to see a familiar face to wake up along with her, but they were never there. Like her father, they were lost in war because of Zarkon.When the Blades of Marmora request their assistance in a prison break, the Paladin's discover not one but two individuals that will make the Princess' day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the timeline mix up but as most people know that not all Voltron fanfics meet up with the timeline, so yeah, sorry for those who were looking forward to a story going along with the timeline of the show.

 

**One: Allura**

 

When I woke up from the cryo-pod, I expected to see my brother waking upon alongside me yet inside I was greeted by the four new paladin’s of Voltron as well as Coran who woke up s few seconds after me. I wanted answers as to why he wasn’t there, surely father would have had him put in the pod before battling Zarkon? So where is he? Where is my little brother?

 

I had asked my father hoping that his memory would tell me of his last whereabouts “I am sorry, daughter, I had tried searching for him but Zarkon prevented me from further during so. The only answer I can provide for you is that the last time I’ve seen him was when he went out to evacuate our people.”

 

His words gave me little hope. If my brother did manage to survive then he is long gone. Our people can only survive for more than less to six hundred deco-peobs if lucky than up to seven hundred and fifty deco-peobs. My brother was about a hundred years younger than I yet even he could not survive up to ten thousand years as Zarkon has.

 

Every night I would dream of me and my brother running through the purple juniberries and making each other flower crowns while father and mother watched from afar. My brother even had a habit of playing pranks on poor Coran and getting scolded for it but Coran would forgive the little rascal when he began the waterworks.

 

Pulling up a brief picture of our digital family album, I screened through them to find my favorite, it was a photo of the former paladins, father, mother, Coran, my brother and myself. I glared slightly at the face of the man that became nothing but a monster. My brother looked up to the paladins of old, especially Blaytz.

 

My little brother became very mischievous and flirtatious to just about anyone which I blamed the blue paladin for. Father was no better when he took him out on their missions against our mother’s wishes. Although she understood that he needed to teach his son of the universe around him, she only wanted him to enjoy his childhood as I had before getting serious with my studies on becoming next in line for the throne.

 

I remembered my brother bursting through my room after a long journey and enthusiastically telling me about his adventures. There were times when I grew envious of him but seeing that wide grin on his face would ebb it all away, especially when he would bring me back something shiny.

 

I choked out a laugh before breaking down into a sob. As much as I saw the new paladins as family and I was grateful for Coran standing by me, it wasn’t enough to seal the hole in my aching heart that yearned for its lost piece.

 

* * *

 

It was another day and another demonstration for peace for the correlation. The paladins and I have been gaining allies from left and right for weeks after being demanded that Voltron is shown to the people that would be relying on. Keith, our former red now black paladin, has been on a few missions with our new allies, the Blade of Marmora. It took me a while to trust the rebel Galrans especially to accept that Keith, who recently learned of his true heritage to be part Galra, to see that not all Galrans were wicked. The Black Lion and Shiro’s bond has weakened since our last battle with Zarkon and Shiro disappearing for several months until recently. Luckily the link to their bond allowed him to join us in battles when deemed necessary. Yet, witnessing that Volton lacked one less paladin showed weakness to several allies who were relying heavily on the weapons abilities.

 

“Princess,” Shiro called out to as everyone returned to the castle and began exiting the hanger. “As much as I am all for gaining alliances with other planets, don’t you think we could take a break for at least a day?”

 

I wanted to decline but seeing both Hunk and Pidge dead on their feet told me that they indeed deserved a much-needed break. I too felt my body wanting to rest since I had to pilot the castle from place to place and having to save up enough strength to pilot the blue lion wasn’t as humans would put is as “a walk in the park”.

 

With a reluctant sigh, I agreed to the break which earned tired cheers from the younger paladins who bolted off to their quarters. Shiro smiled and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder “Thank you, Princess, I hope you get some rest, you deserve it as much as we do.” With that, the man left to his room leaving me alone in the long hallway.

 

The mice soon accompanied me to my room when Coran alerted me over the monitor that the Blade requested to speak with me. Surpassing a faint sigh I make a detour to the bridge where Coran waited for me with the commander, Kolivan, of the Blade showing on the wide screen.

 

“Princess Allura, I apologize for calling you on short notice,” Kolivan began once I entered the room. “But my warriors have made a startling discovery.”

 

“There is a planet called **_Tenebrae,_ **  it was once a prison camp during the beginnings of the war 10,000 years ago before Zarkon had it shut down. For what reason, no one knew for sure until one of my spies recently were recruited to be a prison guard several months ago for its remaining functional building but his mission had been compromised but was able to provide us with vital information that was not received until a few doboshes ago.”

 

“It could it be the same as the prison that held Slav?” I asked.

 

Kolivan shook his head “That is just it, the place is heavily guarded and there are two sections of the prison but one is occupied. When my spy when to investigate the south hall, it turned out one has been renovated into a delivery room.”

 

The news shook me to the core. Coran looked equally alarmed. Could it be that Zarkon was kidnapping prisoners and breeding future soldiers? I wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out to be the case.

 

“And the other room?”

 

“Security is heavily guarded, only those given clearance are allowed to go in and out of the room. But what I’ve been told is must troubling.” He lets out a breath “From what I the spy sent, the prisoner is Altean.”

 

Words were caught in my throat that I felt like I could choke on them. Altean, there is another altean out there? Could there possibly be more of my people hidden away from Zarkons grasp? Hope stirred in my heart for the first time since I awake from the cryo-pod. Yet a sunken feeling swirled in my stomach. That altean is breeding warriors for Zarkon and for who knows how long. What damage has that monster done to the poor creature?

 

“When will be the best time to strike Kolivan?”

 

“Anytime Princess,” He replied.

 

“Is Keith out on a separate mission?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good, we will need all the Paladins to infiltrate the prison, Coran,” I address to my advisor “Please call for the paladins, every tick counts .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Lance**

 

Pain, so much pain.

 

My fingers felt like they were bleeding as I clawed at the cool metal floor beneath me. I bit my lip so hard that I could taste copper filling in my mouth. I had to keep quiet.No matter how much I wanted to let out a scream I refused to let those monsters to hear them and then entering in my domain, with me and my kit! Vargas seemed to go by agonizingly slow as my strength went along with them. I must remain strong, I have to. I’ve lost too many kits to those Quiznaking druids. To the strain that my body could no longer tolerate due to the constant breeding and experimentations.  

 

Tears prickled in my eyes when I felt the kit dropping lower and lower. Reaching down with a strained whimper I felt the hard roundness of their head. A good sign. Grabbing a piece of cloth my small pile of discarded clothing placed it into my mouth and bit down hard as I begun to push.

 

Ticks became dobashes which almost felt like vargas when I could feel the kit finally exiting my birth canal. With a boost of self-encouragement, I pushed even harder when I suddenly heard the painful cries of fallen men just outside my cell door. Panic filled my mind knowing that the prison was under attack. They will come in an check on me for sure now! I thought. Focus Lance, you need to concentrate on the kit first, they are your main priority.

 

Ignoring the banging and shooting on the other side, I focused on delivering my kit. With a mighty roar, I fell limp onto the floor breathing heavily. A soft cry filled my ears. With the small amount of strength, I lift up my being to reached out for my kit and was in awe at the sight before me. My kit had periwinkle skin, cute big ears, his head full of white hair and had pastel blue altean markings.

 

Another flaw, the druids would say. Although my children looked Galra, they never had the built of a full Galran kit and they still had the markings of an Altean. In result had had all my kits destroyed. I fought every time they took them away but they found a way to subdue every time.

 

No, not this time.

 

Pulling out a knife given by my kit’s sire I cut the umbilical cord and clamped it. Weakly I dressed my kit in the rags I saved for the occasion before dressing myself in a simple white robe with golden trimmings that I was supposed to wear when delivering. The druids believed it would be a form of good luck so that I would finally deliver a Galran soldier.

 

The battle still continued once I was finally dressed but I did not know what to do next. To be honest I never thought I would get this far in my solo delivery. My cell had no windows, no wide enough space to crawl through the air duct and the bathroom was the same way. I wished there had been a handle on the door but it only opened from the outside. Those that came in had to have a guard on the other side to allow them back out. Speaking of which where were the guards?

 

“Ahh!” BAM THUD. Welp that answered my question.

 

I held my breath when but the soft cries of my kit could be heard. A few ticks later I caught the familiar sound of the access code being unlocked. Backing away into a corner, I held tightly onto my cub in one arm and held the knife in the other.

 

Bu-bump

 

Bu-bump

 

Bu-bump

 

Went my heart as my cell door slowly opened to reveal two figures dressed in black and two others in yellow and green battle armor.

 

“Don’t worry we’re here to help you,” The big guy in yellow said softly as he and his friends slowly stepped towards us.

 

Not letting my guard down I raised my knife higher making them stop and the two drawn in black go into defensive positions.

 

“Oh for crying out loud, ”The short one in green scoffed at the mysterious figures. “He’s protecting his kid! I would feel the same way if I were in the same situation!”

 

The figures flinched at their words and lowered their defenses but kept their eyes on the knife.

 

“Who are you and what do you want!?” I asked.

 

“We’re the paladins of Voltron and the Blades of Marmora,” Yellow explained.

 

I dropped the knife at the word “Voltron” I had not heard that word in may deco-peobs and to discover that the Lions finally have their new paladins brought joy to my heart.

 

“Oh thank the ancients, ”I gasped dropping to my knees in relief.

 

“Might we ask you where the mother is?”Yellow asked looking around the room and Green looking the small bathroom.

 

I arched a brow at the question “Mother?”

 

“Yeah, the baby’s mother,” Green said in a “duh” tone.

 

I rolled my eyes, obviously, they did not know of Altean anatomy. “I am his mother, I gave birth to him.”

 

The paladins' jaws dropped to the floor in shock. I would laugh but I grit my teeth when I felt the after birth finally making an exit. I excused myself taking my kit with me to the bathroom to clean ourselves off. I silently cried while washing my kit off. We were finally free. Someone actually had the balls to come and rescue us. After so many poebs just sitting and waiting for a sign of rescue I almost lost hope. “Oh thank the ancients for never giving up on me,” I whispered. Once the moment had passed and both of us were cleaned to perfection the Blades and Paladins lead me out of the cell and through the many halls of the prison.

 

When we stepped out of the main entrance of the prison my eyes welled up with tears at the sight of the moon high above. They fell even more when my kit’s eyes opened to reveal his yellow scleras but his eyes were deep blue irises and purple pupils, another sign of his Altean heritage.

 

“What’s his name?” Green asked softly tipping onto their toes to see the kit properly.

 

“Hmm,” I pondered deeply looking up at the moon and grinned widely. “Marama, his name shall be Marama.”

 

* * *

 

**Allura**

 

Coran and I waited patiently for the rest of the paladins to aboard the ship. From what Hunk and Pidge reported to us that the mission was a success and that they, along with the altean and the baby, were on their way.

 

“I can’t wait for you to see the kid,” Hunk cooed as he boarded the Yellow lion. “He is so cute, even for being part Galra, hmm I wonder if Keith was a cute baby too?”

 

“Hunk focus on getting to the castle and not imagining about my childhood,” Keith scold.

 

I couldn’t help but chuckle at their friendly banter. I remembered seeing only a couple of Galran kits in my early childhood before Zarkon went berserk. They were indeed cute, especially the fluffy ones.

 

“Alright Princess everyone is in their hangers and the Blade is ready to go,” Coran said seeing the blade ships hovering nearby not wanting to stay any longer than we needed.

 

“Alright, I’m starting the wormhole.”

 

Within a few ticks, I started the wormhole and we all shot off to our previous location since I didn’t want to be anywhere near Tenebrae.

 

“Well let us go greet our new guests,” I said feeling a bit excited yet nervous about meeting this new Altean and their child. To think we all believed that we were the last Alteans in the universe only to discover that we weren’t.

 

I hurried my steps the hanger where the Paladins crowded around the Altean who was tiredly leaning against Hunk for support. The Blade stood a few feet away respecting the new mother’s space as if they’d last out at them if they got too close.

 

“Hello, my name is...” I began only to stop when I got closer.

 

There tiredly stood my long lost little brother. His sweaty white hair curled just above his shoulders, he had dark circles under his deep blue eyes and his tan skin glistened with sweat. In his arms was a small bundle, a newborn with periwinkle skin, white hair and purple tips at the end of his Galran-like ears.

 

“Allura?” My brother whispered.

 

“Lance, oh dear ancients, LANCE!” I engulfed my brother in a tight embrace yet mindful of the bundle in his arms.

 

I cried into his shoulders hoping, praying that this all wasn’t just some sort of dream. He was alive, oh dear ancients he was alive and in my arms after 10,000 years of being separated.

 

I tilt my head to face the Blade and Kolivan I mouth a “thank you” over and over again unable to find my voice due to the shock.

 

Coran pats my back gaining my attention. The older man had tears in his eye too but he tried staying strong for the both of us. “Lance, Allura, as much as I hate to break up this reunion, I think it is best to get the prince into a healing pod to be sure he doesn’t catch any infection.”

I nodded although I didn’t want to leave Lance so soon. My brother gave me a wide reassuring smile “Don’t fret sis, here,” He holds out his kit, my nephew towards me. I hesitate for a moment reminiscing the time Coran turned into an infant but when the child opened his eyes, my breath hitched. So bright and full of curiosity, just like his papa. Gently I took the child into my own arms.

 

“He name is Marama,” Lance said, “Don’t worry I won’t be gone long.”

 

With that I watched Lance take hold of Coran’s arm and allow him to lead him to the med-bay.

 

I could feel heavy curious gazed fall on me from my fellow paladins, their eyes wide and jaws dropping. I sighed “Come, I will explain everything to you along the way to the common area.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: Keith**

 

“Lance is my younger brother and at first when we woke from the cryo-pods I thought he would at least be with us. Before I had to sacrifice father’s memories he had told me that Lance was evacuating our people away from Altea and he had not seen him since.” Allura’s eyes began to fill with tears but she quickly wipes them away. “I secretly hoped that he had survived the destruction of our home even though it meant I would never see him again since it had been 10,000 years. So it is a shock to find him living and breathing but I wished it weren’t under these circumstances. To be used to provide future soldiers for the Galra Empire, it is quite unsettling.”

 

I stared at the squirming kit in the princess’ arms, his eyes clutched tight and ears flatten against his head, I prepared my hands to cover my ears just as he became to scream at the top of his longs.

 

“Well at least we know he has a pair of healthy lungs,” Shiro chuckled.

 

Allura nodded but looked lost as what to do. Her eyes glanced over to Kolivan pleading for help. He and the rest of Blade held their ground not daring to move towards her or the kit.

 

“The kit is possibly hungry since he was just born a couple of vargas ago,” Kolivan said. 

 

“Hunk could you get milk from-”

 

“ The kit must reserve milk from their mother, in this case, the prince,” The commander added.

 

“Um, how is that possible?” Pidge asked sounding just as clueless as the rest of us.

 

“Yeah, I mean Lance is a guy!”Hunk said gaped in confusion.

 

“Remember when I told you we Alteans can camouflage ourselves to blend in with the environment around us?” We nodded “Well Lance has a rare ability to change his body entirely, not just his outer appearance, but they are only minor from situations like these.” She said gesturing to the kit.

 

“But how did he survive all this time and how did Zarkon know of his-uh-ability?” Shiro asked.

 

Allura frowned “He was there when we had a ceremony when we discovered it. As to how he survived we will have to ask Lance when he exits the healing pod.” The kit wails even louder making everyone jump, even the Blades seemed uncomfortable at his vocal cries. 

 

“Well, hopefully, that is soon,” I mumbled while covering my ears.

* * *

 

Thirty doboshes later, Lance came into the common area looking much better than when he first arrived at the castle. Seeing the distress of the kid and the rest of us, Lance gracefully takes him from his sister's arms and takes a seat beside her. Coran hands him a soft blue blanket to wrap around his shoulders to shield our eyes away so he could feed the kit.

“Lance, please brother, I must know how did- I mean-” 

Lance chuckled at his sisters stammering “Calm down sis, I’ll tell you.”

“When Zarkon attacked, I worked getting as many people as I could to escape Altea, Blayzt was with me when we began sending the ships away. I wanted to stay behind to help but Blayzt must’ve knocked me out and sent me away into my own escape pod.” Lance sniffed before blinking his unshed tears away. “When I came to I found myself on a planet of Mer only to find out I was asleep for almost 800 years.”

“I stayed with the Mer for a few more deco-phoebs until I decided it was time to leave only to discover that Zarkon had taken over just about half the galaxy. Of course in my mind I thought I could go knocking on his door to talk some sense into him, thinking that the man I once knew was still in there somewhere.” He gives a dry laugh “Well, he was surprised to see me but did not hesitate to attack and the next thing I knew I was placed into another cryo-pod. I stayed there a  few years until Haggar had let me out announcing that Zarkon had a use for me and that was to bear him some “Strong” warriors. I guess he thought that since I can alter my own DNA that it could change the kit as well.”

I suppressed a growl forming in my throat. That was just sick and immoral than the rest of the things I’ve witnessed Zarkon had done. 

Lance continued “So he would send those he thought to have strong genes, like this one creep, Sendak.” We all cringed at the mention of the Galra commander. That guy was not easy to take down and to imagine Lance trying to overcome the large Galra sent repulsive shivers down my spine. “Each kit was not good enough though. Each time I failed, I would be put back in those dang pods until I was needed.”

“And the kits?” Allura whispered.

“The quaznaking druids got rid of them, every last one of them,” Lance growled before softening “There was one that did survive until she grew sick from an illness that ran in her sire’s family. They allowed her to stay with me until the end.”

“What was her name?”

“Allmetah,” He whispered softly.

Once Lance finished feeding the kit, Coran escorted him to his room, leaving us all to reflect on Lances words.

“Zarkon is just pure evil, more than I originally thought,” Hunk whispered, his brown eyes tearing up.

“He will pay dearly for what he has done to my brother,” Allura stood and took quick strides to Kolivan “If I had not said this before but I am sorry for how I treated you and the Blades. I thank you for assisting in saving my brother and nephew, I will be forever in your debt.”

Kolivan stared down softly at the princess “No need to owe us anything but I am glad that we were able to get to the prince in time. Now, we must take our leave but do call for us when you are in need of our assistance.”

Kolivan nodded towards the other Paladins as good-bye before giving me a single that I may stay behind for a tick.

When he and rest were out of sight I hugged my brother goodbye followed by a group hug involving Hunk and Pidge “I’ll see you around.” 

“Take care of yourself out there,” Shiro chuckled.

With a nod, I gave one last goodbye before dashing out of the room to check up with the Kolivan and the Blade members. 

They weren’t too far when I caught up with them since Lance had stopped them in the hallway. The kit nor Coran was with him but I figured the older man wasn’t too far behind. “I never got to give you my thanks,” He said with a shy smile “Thank you all so much. If there is anything I can do please let me know. Oh, and also,”

He held out a blade that had the Marmora symbol engraved on it. My breath hitched at the sight recalling the time Kolivan tried having my blade taken from me.

“The kit’s sire, did this belong to him?” Kolivan asked gently.

“Yes, he slaughtered the soldier Zarkon assigned to me,” He clutched the blade as his eyes glazed over at the mention of the blade warrior. “He said if he did not make it then to give it to you and that you’d know what to do.”

Kolivan reached out his hand and curled Lance’s hands around the blade “The blade does not belong to me but to the kit. There is a twin blade that goes with it and I have it. When he is old enough he may come to me to learn how to unlock it, that is if he wishes to.”

“Then he can-”

“Keep it, yes,” Kolivan confirmed.

Suddenly, Lance launched himself at the commander and gave him a tight embrace, shocking him and the rest of us. I hid a grin at the tall Galran’s expression. The prince smiled up at him with visible tears in his eyes “Thank you, sir. I’ll let you go now since I’ve been holding up your time. Thank you again.”

With that, the prince ran off with a spring in each step.

Kolivan gave a light cough and motioned us to follow him to our ships.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: Lance**

 

 _“Lance,”_ I woke with a start at the sudden voice echoing in my mind. I look around for the source and reached for the blade hidden beneath my pillow. No one else was in the room other than myself and Marama who slept peacefully in the hanging crib Cora had provided me.

 

Making sure not to make a sound I opened my bedroom door to peek out of the room to find no one in the empty halls. I shivered at the chilling breeze against my bare skin.

 

 _“Lance,”_ The voice, deep but soothing, continued to call out to me.

 

I felt an invisible force pulling at me, wanting me to go down the long barren halls. Making sure my kit was still sound asleep, I grabbed a blue robe and blue lion slippers and a handheld baby monitor just in case Marama decided to wake up while I was away.

 

I allowed the pull to guide me down into one of the lion’s hangers. The Red lion’s hanger. Although I am a bit out of shape I journeyed through the obstacles to getting to the lower levels to where the lion was held. Red greeted me with a purr that vibrated through my being.

 

_“Lance, the cub of Alfor,” He growled lowing his shield. “I’ve been waiting for you.”_

 

“Me?” I asked confused. “Why me, why not Allura? She is a better fighter and paladin then I’d ever be.”

 

Although I had past experiences with the lions I felt that I was not worthy to ever pilot one of them. Even though there was a time I did pilot the Blue lion on one of the missions with the Paladins od old. Blaytz had been gravely injured and could not pilot Blue in his state. In desperation to get him home to safety, Blue allowed me to take the pilot seat. It was one of the most amazing experiences I’ve ever been in throughout my entire life.

 

_“You are a strong cub, you may not see it, but I can,” Said Red. “I choose you dear cub to be my paladin, no one besides the halfling Keith, are allowed to battle by my side.”_

 

Keith, I remember the small Blade member, the one Coran had told who was once Red’s pilot before bonding with the Black Lion. Although he seemed headstrong and fueled on instinct I saw a leader within the “halfling”. _Black sure had a thing for Galran paladins,_ I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

 

“Only if you are fully certain that I am the right pilot for you then,” I take in a deep breath “then I accept.”

 

 _“Excellent, ”_ I could feel red smiling in my mind.

 

“But we need to make a little change,” I said.

 

_“And that is?”_

“Your name, I mean it’s alright but I want to make it personal for you and me,” I said fiddling with my thumbs.

 

_“Hmm, alright if this is what will tighten out bond then I do not mind. As long as it not tedious.”_

 

I laughed letting my voice bounce off the wall “I promise. Now, you the guardian of fire, so your name shall be Ignis. How does that sound Ignis?”

 

 _“Ignis,”_ The lion repeated and roared proudly **_“It is perfect. Ignis shall be my name!”_ **

 

The roar must have echoed throughout the whole castle because at his outburst Marama woke up and started to cry on the other end of the monitor. I could feel the guilt through my bond. I smiled up at Ignis knowing he meant no harm.

 

“I’ll come back in the morning after I inform my sister what has happened.” With that being said, I bid Ignis goodnight and hurried back to my room to comfort Marama.

 

* * *

Marama and I entered the kitchen to the mouth-watering smell of the heavens, the big guy, Hunk I believed his name to be, was cooking away at the stove and checking the oven.

 

“Mmm, that smells marvelous!” I announced startling the poor guy into almost dropping his tray of goods.

 

“L-lance! Good morning, how did you sleep?” He asked.

 

“Like a baby,” I smiled earning a chuckle from the larger boy.

 

“Breakfast is almost ready and I don’t think little Marama can wait any longer,” He was couldn’t be more right. It took about ten minutes to calm the kit down before he could tear through my robe to get to my chest. I shivered at the thought of him soon developing teeth, oh how I did not want that day to come too soon so he could bite my nipples off!

 

Soon the rest of the paladins and Coran entered the room. Allura beamed at the sight of me and zigzagged her way around her friends to steal the seat next to me.

 

“Good morning brother, did you sleep well?”

 

I smiled “Yeah, Marama slept well through the night so I got plenty of sleep.”

 

“Most babies don’t, well not on Earth at least,” Pidge yawned.

 

“Well neither did Altean children but I suppose Galran kits are much different than most, ”Coran added.

 

I grinned “Then I hit the mother load, isn’t that right Mara?” Marama only frowned not really wanting to socialize. “Yes yes, I know Hunk is getting breakfast ready now.”

 

Pidge stared intensely at Marama then me down to my chest then back at me again. “What women on earth wouldn’t give to find a way for men to carry instead of them.”

 

“True but us guys would probably go on a killing spree with the unpredicted hormones,” Shiro chuckled.

 

“Hmm, not really, I never had that problem nor did the Mermen I encountered on Planet Mer,” I stated.

 

I remembered meeting a few pregnant mermen, they were called “omegas” and on Mer, I would be considered as such. They acted like their normal selves during their three months of pregnancy but that could not be said for their sire’s called “alphas”. They were overly-protective making difficult for anyone, mainly other alphas, to approach the expecting omega. There were a few cases were an alpha would almost kill another if they thought they were a grave threat to their mate near the end of their pregnancy.

 

“Alright everyone breakfast is served!” Hunk announced handing each of us a plate of colorful foods that just made me want to gobble it all up in one go.

 

I would have too if Coran had not reminded me to eat slowly or I’d end up making myself sick. So I scoped a small portion onto my fork and placed it into my mouth. The flavors danced around the insides of my mouth, I moaned loudly as I took another bite and then another and another until Coran once again warned me about my pace.

 

“Hunk I would so marry you for your heavenly cooking. You have a gift!” I sighed savoring the taste.

 

The Yellow paladin blushed a deep shade of red and stammered it was nothing special. I begged to differ but I figured that he wasn't used to such praise.

 

Once finished with breakfast and Marama fed I decided then and there it was time to break the news to my sister. “Hey sis, would you believe me if I told you I am the new Red Paladin?” I asked timidly.

 

Allura’s eyes widened in shock that then turned into horror, not an expression I thought I’d see on her face.

 

“No, absolutely not! I won’t allow it!” She cried.

 

Felt a tinge of anger boil in my chest “It is not your decision to make Allura, the Red Lion has chosen me and he said-”

 

“I do not care what the Red Lion said!” Allura interrupted getting onto her feet. “You need to understand Lance that this is war, not explorations you and father went on eons ago. This war took many lives and freedoms and almost cost you yours if it had not been for the Blade.”

 

I stood up on my own feet glaring down at her due to our height differences which were by a few inches “You don’t think I know that? I want this war to end just as much as you do, I don’t want my son to fight for the rest of life and he is just a day old, Allura! I know the dangers, I know the risks, but if I can assure a brighter future for Marama by becoming the Red Paladin then so be it!”

 

“No Lance! I just got you back!”

 

I took a deep breath before slowly exhaling “I know Allura and I am thrilled that we were reunited but think about those who may not have that luxury. Voltron cannot be formed without all five lions and from what I’ve been told the former pilot is working alongside the Marmora. If something were to happen because of Voltron not being able to form then you might as well say the Galra Empire has won this war.”

 

Marama whimpers sensing the sudden tension in the room I took that as my cue  to leave “I won’t be the paladin for now until I gain my strength back but once I recover I will be the Red Paladin and not even you, sister, will have a say in that.”

* * *

**Coran**

 

I watched the young prince leave the dining room while Princess Allura stood bewildered by his words. It came to no surprise to me for Lance go against his sister’s wishes especially for something as important as this war. Without number 2, we needed a new candidate for Red Paladin, and I believe Lance to be the perfect person for the position.

 

“Allura, I understand your need to protect your younger brother,” I said placing a comforting hand on her tense shoulders. “But he is a grown-up man like it or not and he has the right to choose what he wants to do with his life. The Galra have been in control of it for deco-pheobs and now he has the chance to do what he feels right and one thing the young lad wants more than anything is to see that his kit’s future is a peaceful one.”

 

Allura’s eyes well with tears, crystal dew drops fall to the floor as her shoulder shook violently against my hand. “I just don’t want him to go into battle and be blinded by the memories of what they did to him. Coran, they assaulted him, forced him to bear their young only to destroy them, so much death he had to witness, more than even I ever saw in my days of waking from the cryo-pod.”

 

I nodded in understanding yet she needed to understand war is filled with many hardships no matter how horrid they are. “Hardships makes us stronger, it helps us prepare for what may come or learn how to prevent from happening. Lance wants to prevent what happened to him from happening to others.”

 

“Princess if I may,” Shiro began “The experience for Lance is quite traumatic but he strong to even talk to us about it, his voice can ease those who have been in similar situations. Being a Red Paladin will not be the only sign of the strength of Voltron but show other they are not weak but are just as strong. To live past the pain and move on to the future.”

 

I smiled in agreement. “Please Princess, Prince Lance may say he will do it against your wishes but you and I both know that he will feel slightly guilty.”

 

Wiping her tears away and straightens her back Allura gave us all a grateful smile before going the direction her brother went.

 

“Coran, do you honestly think Lance is ready for battle?”Pidge asked.

 

I sighed “It is up to Lance to decide on if he truly is or isn’t.”

 

“Yeah but if he needs anyone to talk to he has us to help him, right?” Hunk said adding to the conversation.

 

“That is so true dear boy, I think the princess will feel at ease with that thought of people looking out for her brother.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue on with this story. I am only posting it to see if it is good enough to continue. If not then I will draft it for a little while longer to see if I can further improve. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Five: Shiro**

 

The need to protect and watch over her brother was distracting the princess from her tasks while on either missions or training. The orders or ideas given entered one pointed elven ear and out the other. Her bright blue eyes would look past me or the other paladins and towards the direction her brother would be in, be it in his room or elsewhere. The other’s saw the change in her demeanor as well. I understand that the siblings were happy to be reunited after millennia of separation and one of them was used as a breeding machine. So it was understandable as to why Allura was being overly protective of her brother and newborn nephew. And yet she needed to stay focused on our duty as a team and if Lance was to be our future Red Lion than she will need to learn that he can take care of himself. 

 

In the beginning, I had my doubts on whether or not that the prince would be able to keep up with us during training. I feared that the childbirth had weakened him to the extent that he’ll eventually get fatally injured when the real battle occurs. I did have my doubts that were until I stumbled upon finding Lance in the training deck. At first, I did not recognize him when he wore a black, grey and blue patterned paladin’s armor and wielding Kieth’s red Bayard in the form of a double-bladed lance against the robotic gladiator. The way he fought it was like the ocean waves, both swift and smooth yet unpredictable. Each time the gladiator thought it had the prince pinned Lance would block it and attack at the last minute. It had only been a few weeks since Lance’s rescue and he didn’t seem to be out of breath or in any pain as he danced around the room with grace. When the gladiator was at the far side of the room and about to charge, the Bayard morphed into a rifle and with a swift single shot, the robot is down.

 

“Do you think you are ready?” I asked him after a few minutes of silence other than the prince’s heavy breathing.

 

He looked over his shoulder before turning to fully face me. His eyes were filled with excitement and ready for more of a challenge seeing as the robotic gladiator was possibly at the highest level that not even Keith could beat. Lance walks over with silent steps and laughs softly “I am, but you and both know who isn’t,” and with that, he left to the direction of his room.

  
  
  


“Princess,” I called out entering the bridge.

 

Allura stood talking to Coran and hearing the seriousness in my voice the advisor excused himself and gave me a knowing look and mouthed “good luck”. 

 

“Yes, Shiro?” She said straightening herself.

 

Breathing in and exhaling softly knowing that she would not like what I am about to say. I felt like I had stepped into a den of lions, only this lion was a over protective lioness that had the strength of ten men and could easily overtake me in a matter of ticks. 

 

“Allura, I believe it is time to give Lance a chance to fly out with us,” I could see her about to object but I held up a hand before she could voice it out “just hear me out.” With a deep frown, she reluctantly agrees. 

 

“I understand for your concern for your brother, honestly I do, but you’ve become distracted to the point it if break our teams' formation while training in and out of our lions which will soon become our, if not your, downfall. Lance can take care of himself and I’ve seen it. Lance even says he’s ready but he does not want to go against your wishes and wait for a while longer. And to be honest it is a bit selfish of you Allura.” The princess scoffs at my claims but I had to say it how I see it. “We do not know when Zarkon or his army will strike again, we need all five lions. As much as I want to call Keith in, he is busy with a mission of his own, and we can’t disrupt with that. Please, Allura, allow Lance to prove himself to you by training with us for a few days and a single mission. And if it is too much for both of you then will both have to talk about it together or if needed with the whole team.” 

 

I could Allura fighting with herself as she stood there trying to make a decision. The siblings’ situation somewhat reminded me of my and Adam’s last argument about me and the Kerberos mission. Albeit, Adam was against it and had concerns for my health, I grew angry because I wanted to seize every opportunity to go into space. When I left, it ultimately broke our relationship, our engagement, apart. For good.

 

I know Allura wanted nothing more than to protect her brother that doesn’t mean to go and slowly break their relationship because of it. I can’t let that happen. The expression in the young prince’s eyes told me if he had to he will go against his sister’s wishes if it means to keep better his son’s future.

 

Later that night, just before I got ready to turn in, I heard a soft knock on my door. Answering it, I did not expect to see Lance standing there with little Marama sleeping comfortably in his arms. 

 

“Hello, Shiro, might I come in?” He politely inquired.

 

“Yes, of course, come on in,” I replied stepping to the side to allow the prince in.

 

I offer him to sit on my bed which he does to better hold the baby. I stood a few inches away since the room wasn’t as big and I didn’t want to invade his space.

 

“Allura spoke with me today,” He began with his eyes focused on Marama. “She said it was selfish of her to keep me off the team even though I am ready.”He then looks up at me with those striking blue eyes that held amusement in them and a playful grin on his lip. “Although it has been a while, I know when my sister has been given a talking to about her behavior and how to come across the certain problem, especially when she admits it herself that was being a tad bit selfish. Thank you, Shiro.”

 

I smiled “You’re welcome Lance, I look out for my teammates and even if you’re a paladin, you are still a part of our little family.” 

 

Lance choked out a sob and gave a wavering a smile “A family huh, I like the sound of that,” He again looks down at the babe whose eyes open and take in his surroundings. 

 

I never really gotten to see his eyes before until I now and the sight took my breath away. They had the signature galra sclera which was a bright yellow that almost looked like they could illuminate in the dark. He had deep blue irises just like his (mother?) and the altean related purple pupils. I bent my knees waving to the kit and his eyes never left my mechanic arm. Noting his interest, Lance pats the bed for me to sit and holds out the kit for me to take. Nervously, I took the kit into my flesh arm and wiggled my robotic finger that seemed to mesmerize him. The kit reached out a small hand and took hold of it in a strong grip.

 

“I feared that Marama wouldn’t experience what a family would feel like,” Lance whispered leaning his head against my shoulder. “To be honest, I didn’t know what else to do after giving birth, or how to escape for that matter. All I knew that his father was a member of the Blade and that they would come eventually but a question always lingered “when”? I feared when you did come, it would already be too late for Marama.” Lance brushes a finger against the kit’s periwinkle cheek.

 

“Even if we did escape without your help, I fear that I might’ve failed without the support you, my sister, Coran and the team has given me. I-I’m not strong enough Shiro,” I rest my head on top of his with a hush.

 

“Shh, you are strong Lance, but physically and mentally, it takes a strong person to not break down after years of torture and loss while imprisoned. I was captured to and I still struggle to get past the trauma of what they did to me, what they made me do. But I have a family to help me through it and now do you. Don’t ever doubt yourself, Lance, and never doubt that you’re not a good mother towards Marama because I can see that you love him dearly.” Marama then makes a gurgling sound with his eyes on his mother. “And he loves you too.”

 

Choking out a soft laugh Lance hugs me “Thanks, Shiro.”

 

A few dobashes later, I walk Lance back to his room before going back to my own feeling at peace with the accomplishment today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to try to get everyone's point of view in the story but I'll wait and see how it all goes first. Maybe there'll be a ship in here somewhere, what do ya'll think? Who should be Marama's second future parent? Or should there be a polygamous relationship? Can't wait for the comments!


	6. A/N

Sorry, it's been a while, I'm having a bit of trouble on what to write for the next chapter. I want the story to follow up with the show's storyline but I guess it wouldn't count as unique and would be just downright confusing so I'm going to stay clear of that for a bit until I am absolutely sure.

But I know what the real question ya'll are asking and it is whether Lance should be shipped with SHIRO or KEITH... 

I've gotten some interesting responses and I've finally made up my mind so I'll surprise you on who our lucky ship is in the next chapter.

Love you all and thank you for your patience.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lance**

 

The next few days were, in human terms, a rollercoaster ride as I helped my sister and the paladins with the Show of Arms event. Coran was in charge of where the events would be held but the first one, at a hospital no less, was a sneeze feast. Heck, even little Marama fell asleep within a few seconds of the so-called "play". The next venue we didn't get to begin our performance at all due to the constant storm and that we missed a day called "Clear-Day" which was the only day out of the year for those of the planet to come out of the burrows. I felt bad for Coran who was trying so hard to play a part in the Coalition but so far we barely gained any recruits for the rebellion.

And then Coran began to get a little crazy but his plans for entertain seemed to improve just overnight. Quiznak, even I enjoyed it. It reminded me of performing for my parents and the royal guests. Allura, being the future queen of our planet, had to focus her attention of ruling over her people which meant studying and putting on a good example for the guests. While I, being the youngest, did not have that problem but I try to put an effort in mellowing the tension in the room when it came to a long meeting by putting on a dinner show which I knew Allura, mother, and father loved. Insane as most of Coran's ideas were, I still had fun and I know little Marama did too. Even when it was revealed that Coran had bought a space worm from a Unilu back at the space hospital.

Thinking of the hospital I noticed that the place would soon be over packed with many patients and for those that do recover there may be a chance that they wouldn't any other place to go. There are some refugee camps on isolated planets that were in the Galra's blind spot but as the hospital, it would be overrun with people.

"Should I bring this to Allura's attention?" I asked Ingis while taking a midnight flight to calm my son down.

There were times that Marama had restless nights and for some reason taking a flight around the castle in Ingis seemed to calm him down. Ingis never had a problem with this and would purr a soft lullaby to lure the kit to sleep.

_"I don't see why not cub,"_ The lion responded,  _"She is your sister and if it is for the universes well-being I am sure she will hear you out."_

I thought for a tick longer since the plan I was sculpting in my head would mean going back there for a while and to them, it might seem selfish for to want to delay our mission just to go there. I felt Ingis nudge me gently in the back of my mind  _"She'll understand, cub."_

I take a deep breath before guiding Ingis back to the castle hoping that his words rang true.

The next morning, I made my way to the bridge where my sister and paladin Shiro stood, making battle strategies no doubt. I stood in the entry-way wondering if I should even bother but the low rumbling in the back of my mind mentally pushed me forward.

Shiro was the first to notice my presence and smiles welcoming towards me. "Good morning Lance," He greeted.

"Morning Shiro, Allura, um, "I replied before looking to the floor.

Allura looks at me with concern "Yes, Lance?"

"She'll understand cub," Ingis comforting words echoed in my head. 

Glancing back up at the two leaders of the team I stood straight and explained my concern for the refugees. Both the blue and black paladin's listened, no one interrupting me as I went deeper and deeper into the idea I had been planning since our visit to the space hospital a few movements ago. When I finished the two stood silent as they were processing every word I had said which made me squirm from where I stood, waiting anxiously for their thoughts and opinions.

"I think it is a wonderful idea Lance," Allura began yet I could sense a "but" coming.

"But" see. "But where is this location you want to place the refugees? Will it be big enough and last long enough against the galra?"

"The planet is called the Planet of Mer, it is an aquatic planetoid that is too intense even for the galra to venture into. The planet is big enough for half of Altea and I assure you that it will last a long time against the galra since, as I said before, lived there myself."

Shiro's eyes light up in recognition at what I was speaking of "Oh I remember now, you said it was the place you woke up from the cryo-pod."

I nodded. "While I was there, I helped build several dwellings that could fit up to five to eight people. Not to mention they can be easily expanded."

"And breathing? Not everyone can breathe underwater Lance." Added my sister.

"I'll admit they aren't advanced like most planets since they barely kept in contact with outsiders for deco-pheobs but with Coran, Hunk and Pidge's help I am possessive that we can build homes for non-water breathers."

Allura closes her eyes and crossed her arms deep in thought. Again, I felt dizzy with anticipation waiting for my older sister's say. Being the younger sibling can just be frustration at times. The older sibling is like the third parent to approve or disapprove your life chooses. My sister is a born leader while I am just the extra that just happened to be born without warning. There were times that I wished I did pay attention to my studies instead of running and goofing off in the city. Oh my ancients, how in the quiznak will I be prepared for Marama's rebellious stage!?

"Lance, Lance, are you with us?" Shiro's voice breaks me out of my daze.

"Are you alright brother?" Allura asks with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had little sleep last night. What were you both saying?" It wasn't a complete lie, I slept for three hours last night and I still drowsy from the lack of sleep.

"I said we will go play the Mer a visit to see if they will permit us to use their planet as a refugee base," Allura smiles softly. 

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. She agreed! 

"We will set a course for the Mer in one quintant and in the meantime," Shiro grips my shoulders to stir me out of the room. "You need some sleep, I know you've been using red to lure Marama to sleep."

"Yeah?" I let out a nervous laugh. 

"Uh-huh, so while you are resting, the team and I will watch over the kit for a few vargas." I wanted to protest but by the look on his face, I knew there was no point in arguing. 

"Sir, yes, sir," I yawned. 

Soon we found ourselves in front of my room. Marama was with Coran at the moment so he wasn't anywhere in sight. The black paladin guides me to bed and tucks me in. I felt my cheeks flush at the kind gesture. He then smooths my hair back with his flesh hand "Get some rest, Lance, you deserve it."At a lost for words, I watched the taller man exit my room and out into the hallway before the door shuts behind him. 

I pull the covers over my head as my heart began to race. Calm yourself, Lance, I scold to myself, he's just being nice is all. Yeah, that it. As if anyone would want someone as broken as I am anyways. With the thought lingering in mind, I close my eyes imagining him sitting by my side humming his last lullaby to me before he disappeared from my life. 

I can't allow my heart to fall only to be crushed, not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, you have no idea how many times I've rewritten this chapter and had it mysteriously deleted! So, I wrote as much as I could remember and present ya'll with this chapter. I am hoping to make the future chapter's longer but I am not used to it yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
